


With or Without You, the World Will Spin

by JennyferStrange



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Drama, Character Death, Episode 57, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Points of View, Sad, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyferStrange/pseuds/JennyferStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time leading into the fight with Thordak is both fast and slow. Changes within Vox Machina will dictate the rest of their lives, and sadly some of those lives are very short. But in the end of life, everyone else must move on. Told from the point of view of different members of the group. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without You, the World Will Spin

Percy knew it was a subtle thing, the shift that relationships undergo during a single lifetime. Vox Machina on the other hand didn’t have time for a life full of changes, instead they had to do it in one short time period. Of course Percy was horrified in the moment when he realized the profound shift between the twins. After every harrowing battle Vax'ildan ran to his sister as soon as the fight finished. It was a ritual the rest of Vox Machina had become accustom too. Then suddenly when they had killed a white dragon that moody half-elf went and ran to Keyleth first. Percy watched the heartbreak cross Vex’ahlia’s face, before it disappeared behind an understanding mask. Vax, whose life was in the hands of Death, loved the light of Keyleth and she’d been letting him in slowly, learning with every battle what it meant to love a protector of the dead. Percy watched as Vex let it happen, accepting the affection doled out after a few moments of waiting, she even teased her brother about it. Percy found Vex later, he needed to see her, too make sure of something, though exactly what he was looking for not even de Rolo could say. She was in her room, and when she answered the door he pushed his way in, manners be damned.

“Percy, what are you doing?” Vex asked cautiously, Trinket’s soft groans a familiar rhythm in the background. He stared at her, taking in every part of her. He didn’t see a single hint of the heart ache, not even her eyes held a suggestion that she’d been so close to heartbreak.

“Are you alright? Pike said you didn’t take any healing.” Percy said softly, Vex smiled familiar with kind of concern.

“I was barely hurt, one of the benefits of having a dragon bow and good perch.” She said pleasantly, but Percy knew he couldn’t believe her.

“That’s is well and good, but I was asking after something else.”

“Ah,” She said with careful punctuation “That. Well I am happy for them, there is little that brings us joy these days, we’ve got to take it where we can get it.” The words are spun so easily it astonished Percy. He wondered briefly how long she could have hid Orthax with such a silver tongue.

“That doesn’t make it less painful.” Percy pointed out gently.

“No it doesn’t, but now isn’t the time. We have Thordak and Raishon to kill. And until that I haven’t the energy to think on it.” Percy recognized the dismissal, it made him instinctively prepare a goodbye. He caught himself in mid-niceties.

“I need help in my workshop, will you join me?” He asked, Vex blinked.

“Isn’t that Keyleth’s job?”

“She’s occupied, I really could use a hand.” Percy said gently. Vex nodded after a moment of consideration. The work goes quietly and eerily quickly, Percy found himself moving easily through the list of designs. They even manage to get a decent amount of sleep on the little workshop bed. Percy had protested but Vex ignored him and tugged him onto the bed; cuddling into him and almost instantly falling asleep. Percy accepted his fate as he too, found his way into sleep.

Percy awoke, comfort seeped into his bones. He looked down to find his arms nearly pinned to his side by a set of slimmer arms. Behind him Vex was sleeping holding onto him as though he were Trinket. The sensation of being held nearly lulled him back to sleep. There was comfort in the arms of Vex’ahlia, she cared deeply and with abandon. After a few minutes of basking in the sensation nature’s call became more urgent, Percy shifted, trying to unwind himself, but he failed.

“Darling, you’d better have a good reason for waking me up.” Vex’s sleep logged voice demanded.

“The best of one, I’d rather not mess myself. Also we are a bit late to breakfast.” Percy said quickly, to sleep ridden to think of something clever to say. Vex’ahlia released him as her brain parsed out the statement. Percy found his way out of the workshop, leaving the door slightly ajar as Vex also started making motion towards leaving the room. She walked in step with him up the mansion stairs, he turned to speak with her, until a figure at the top of the stairs caught his eye.

“Vex’ahlia?” A voice with a tone that could only be mustered by a brother echoed in Percy’s ears. The human nearly stumbled at the sight of Vax, arms crossed in casual curiosity. Vex smiled leaving Percy’s side to knock into her brother.

“Hello brother, how did you find Keyleth’s bed?” Vex asked teasingly, Vax flicked his eyes to his sister then locked back to Percy.

“I’m not about to tell. How was your evening?” Loaded question, Percy wondered how Vex would diffuse it.

“Productive and cramped.” Vex said flippantly “Percy was a perfect gentleman and tucked me into the workshop bed. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find him slumped over his desk. It’s not often a man refuses my company.” Percy blinked, a lie, bold faced and utterly plausible.

“I see, can I speak with you?” Vax said tightly, not giving any sign if he believed his sister. She nodded and sauntered off to her room, brother at her heels.

“Man, you really gotta make better decisions.” Scanlan’s musical voice interrupted the tension. Percy turned to see the gnome standing on the stairs, it was odd the look of understanding in the smaller person’s eyes.

“I think we can all agree I’ve never been good at that.” Percy quipped, Scanlan doesn’t laugh.

“No you haven’t, so take it from someone who’s manage to make it this far in life. You keep dancing with Vex and you’re going to have to deal with her brother. He doesn’t like you very much. You better make nice first.”

“Is that why you spend so much time with Grog?” Percy asked suddenly, Scanlan laughed finally the familiar smirk creeping onto his face.

“It certainly started that way, but Grog is my friend now. He has his own charm.” Scanlan admitted easily.

“Well thankfully, I have no intention in making myself a target.”

“Too late.” Scanlan said ominously before finishing his ascent of the stairs. Percy found his way into his room, and to the breakfast table. Vex and Vax appear not long after him and Vax pointedly sat across from Percy. Vex doesn’t seem to notice as she settled in between Percy and Grog, but the human knew she was aware of everything.

The next days are spent recovering from fighting an ancient dragon. Percy still ached as he created the mad ramblings of his mind. Vex appeared more often in the workshop, both physically to assist and for things Percy could create. She was too good of an assistant to turn away. It quickly became habit to invite her instead of Keyleth, it becomes comfortable to have her gently speaking into his ear as his ideas gain physical form.

“Vex, can I speak with you?” Keyleth asked suddenly at a dinner. Vex smiled and agreed. They step from the mansion and Percy felt Vax’ildan descend on him like a raven from its branch.

“Percy, do you have a moment?” Vax asked casually, almost friendly. Percy let himself be lead away, wondering if the new lovers coordinated their attack.

“Something I can help you with Vax?” Percy asked plainly.

“You and my sister seem to be spending more time together.” Vax said bluntly, not bothering to pretend to have finesse.

“She makes for a wonderful assistant. I daresay with some training she’d be able to build anything her heart desired.” Percy explained plainly. There is truth in what he said, but it's not the whole truth. Every day he spends with her, Percy felt calm creep into his mind. The world was focused with her around, and the idea of being away from her for long was becoming a painful thought.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then say what you mean, we haven’t the time to dance through this issue.” Percy snapped before he could stop the irritation.

“I don’t want you near my sister. I don’t trust you.”

“Alright, you tell her. Walk up to her and tell her you forbid her from spending time with me. Make sure Scanlan’s there so he can talk her down from killing you.” Percy replied carefully deadpanned. Vax’s face curled with annoyance, but there was also a familiar resignation.

“You hurt her and I will send you to my patron without a second thought.”

“Come now Vax, I’m not the one who broke her heart.” Percy said, the words coming out before he could think them through. Vax’s body tensed and Percy knew in that moment that he’d made a mistake.

“Guys, what are you doing?” Pike asked as she rounded the corner. The small gnome stepped into the tension a dissolved it with her light. Percy smiled at her.

“Nothing Pike, I’m just heading down to my workshop. We’ve got a dragon to fight in a few days.” The cleric nodded and reached for Vax, who acquiesced to her summons, bloodshed avoided for the moment.

The next dragon fight is harrowing, the whispered lies and deadly air seeped into their bones and weighed them down in battle. They come out on top, Vex’ahlia dealing the killing blow with her carefully crafted arrows. Keyleth set the body on fire in a rage for the Ashari, Vax comforted her as she cried. It was a tender moment of revenge, Percy didn’t move towards the body out of respect. Grog ignored the couple and ran to Vex, who was barely standing, her high vantage point filled with more poison due to the wind Keyleth called in her air elemental form. Vex smiled at the Goliath’s approach and promptly collapsed.

“Pike!” Grog shouted catching the limp body. Percy’s world narrowed for a brief moment, the shock of Vex once more slipping towards the Raven Queen filling his vision.

“No!” He shouted in fury and ran over to her. He pulled her from Grog arms, as Pike’s healing magic hit her, she didn’t stir. Cold crept into Percy’s thoughts, terrible ideas running through his head as options to bring her back began to life. The shadows around him flickered to life, and he could feel the eyes on him as the scar bared itself for the group to see.Then without warning she heaved a breath and returned to them. She looked up almost surprised to see Percy.

“Oh dear.” Vex whispered. Percy laughed, or did he sob?

“Understatement darling.” She smiled and cupped his cheek. It was in that moment Vax’ildan appeared and took his sister from Percy. For a moment the gun wielder wanted to snatch her back or demand violently that Vax return his precious person, but reason took over before he made a fool of himself. The twins took a moment to pull themselves onto solid ground. Vax released Vex after a good couple moments of heated whispers. She stepped away and turned her smiling face towards Percy.

“No need to look so sad, Darling. Just a bit of Dragon breath, it’s nasty stuff.” She teased, and Percy felt the urge to do something stupid and he didn’t fight it. He leaned forward and kissed her. She responded with tenderness. Percy pulled back after few moments to find her eyes and then hugged her tightly. What neither noticed was the shadows curled around Vex, welcoming her to the territory of Percy.

“You can’t die, I need you.” He whispered into her ears, she hugged him tighter.

“I’ll do my best.” She promised, before stepping back and facing the rest of the party. There were surprised looks, except Scanlan, all of them unaware of the gentle blossoming affection. Percy felt red creep into his cheeks, he’d forgotten himself for a moment, too relieved that Vex was standing albeit, she seemed to be leaning on him more than usual. Vax’s face was a careful blank slate and his eyes were alight with fire. Percy blinked and the half-elf lunged for him. Percy accepted the first hit because he understood the sentiment.

“Vax!” Keyleth shouts with surprise reaching for him. Vex, however stepped in front of Percy.

“Stop it brother!” She screamed her voice raw with the fight and horror at her brother’s aggression. Vax’s feather flared out, eyes wild with a madness that never rose to the surface.

“Do you know what he’s done? He’s the reason we took this path!” Vax screamed, tugging at his holy symbol.

“You told me it was fate. I remember you talking about it on the streets of Vasselhiem. So which is it, Percy’s fault or fate?” Vex demanded, and Vax shouted in frustration.

“You died because of him!”

“Yes.” She agreed indulgently, the single word biting into Percy’s flesh worst than the dragon’s poisoned fangs. Vax deflated at the agreement.

“Does it have to be him?”

“Yes it does, if you don’t like what you see then close your eyes. We are killing dragons, I don’t have time to hold grudges or denying myself something that feels good. Life is short, brother, I will not foolishly waste it.” The words are powerful and dangerous, and Percy found himself watching Vex with fascination and adoration. Vax surrendered under her gaze because ultimately they are helpless to resist her.

“Please, be careful.” He whispered as a final jab towards the human. Vex smiled at him, and flicked a glance at Keyleth.

“Only if you promise to do the same.” She said plainly before tugging Percy back into the little mansion door Scanlan had summoned in the hubbub. He followed her easily, she pulled him into the room telling Trinket to wait outside, and for a time they forget how close to death they were.

Keyleth loved her Vox Machina family, but more often than not she doesn’t understand them. They moved through the world unaware of the destruction they left in every step. It was Keyleth’s obsession to consider all the harm done by Vox Machina’s choices. Then there was Vax, Vax who swore his heart to her in a moment of panic. She wanted him to laugh it off, to be Scanlan when Pike said no; instead, Vax charmed her and she found herself falling into love as well. Vex had been against it, but once she’d seen her brother’s happiness the younger twin had let it happen. Keyleth drew comfort from Vax’s steady presence and hated herself know that one day she’d be without him. Still she let the romance unfold in the wake of the threat of dragons, it too likely that they’d be dead in the next battle.

Vex had always been a mystery to Keyleth. The ranger moved with confidence, she never showed a crack of pain even as she was brought back from the dead. But Keyleth knew that the other half-elf felt pain, she bled like them. Keyleth admired her for her strength, hoped that she could someday emulate the confidence of a woman who understood the world. So when Percy kissed her and Vex responded with tenderness, Keyleth felt her stomach lurch, she trusted Percy with their survival but not with Vex’s affection.

“I can’t believe he got his claws into my sister.” Vax snarled in their room, feather from his vestige still fanned out in anger. Keyleth hummed in quiet agreement.

“I find it strange as well. I didn’t think Percy or Vex were inclined towards one another.” Keyleth said softly wondering how much of her free time had been spent with her attentions devoted to Vax. When was the last time she’d been in the workshop, making potions? Somewhere along accepting her feelings for Vax and killing dragons she’d become blind to the others of the group.

“He’s dangerous.”

“So are you. Vex has to make her own decisions, whether or not we agree with her. You’ll only hurt her.” Keyleth aid softly coming up behind Vax’s tense for and wrapping her arms around her lover. He held her hands.

“If I lose her again, I don’t think I would survive. Percival is a dangerous man.” Vax said weaker in protest. The anger was receding, and so Keyleth continued her distraction.

The very next day Keyleth walked beside Vex, who for all intents and purposes was doing well. She had a gentle smile on her face as she teased Grog. The goliath and her were playing word games, though needless to say their Barbarian friend was losing quite badly.

“Vex, how are you feeling?” Keyleth asked softly, Vex smiled.

“I feel great. We’ve gotten rid of another dragon. How are you feeling? You went a bit crazy setting the thing on fire.”

“I felt it appropriate. She did burn my people after all.” Keyleth said flippantly, Vex let out a laugh that reminded Keyleth of a child’s wail.

“Yes there is that I suppose.” Vex said smirk painted onto her mouth.

“Is Percy really such a good idea?” Because in the end Keyleth would never have tact. Vex’halia paused in step for a brief moment, before continuing. The young druid took a breath of relief hoping that Vex’s small reaction was a good sign. It was hard to tell with the guarded woman.

“It’s not a good or bad idea. It’s something that happened. I am not about deny myself something. I could die tomorrow Kiki. So could you. Isn’t that why you decided to pursue this with my brother, even though the idea of him being the Raven Queen’s Paladin disgusts you. And ultimately you’ll leave him broken hearted at the base of your mountain home.” Keyleth felt the air punch out of her lungs at the words. The Ashari looked into Vex’s raging eyes, there was no remorse for the words only accepted truth.

“I would..I didn’t mean…” Keyleth tried to say falling from her high perch. Vex turned fully stopping her motion.

“I am not an idealist Keyleth, life has long stolen that from me. One day you’ll complete your Aramente, you’ll go home and live out your life. Vox Machina will be a whimsy of youth, a story you tell by the fire. But for us, this is the life we get. My brother doesn’t trust or love easily. You’ll shatter him and I’ll be there to pick him back up. I already know the ending to this story.”

“So then why did you encourage me to allow your brother’s affections?” Keyleth demanded, anger and hurt rising in her chest in a wave about to crash on the shore. Vex sighed, and her features changed from anger to something sadder––pity.

“Because we could die tomorrow. I will never deny my brother something will make him happy. I would do anything for my brother, never mind my personal feelings. He is the only thing I have that I know to be true. This dalliance with Percy might blossom into something beautiful, it may end in tears. I am under no illusions or high morals, hopefully you’ll do the same. For Vax’s sake, enjoy this life while it lasts.” Vex’ahlia said, no condemnation coating her words just plain reality. Keyleth wished the words had been crueler, then she could justify every denial running through her head. But the druid knew it was true.

“And if I don’t?” Keyleth whispered through clenched teeth. Vex smirked as though she expected the response. The ranger stepped off the path and slid back into the group. Keyleth called up the beast in her and hid behind the eyes of Minxie.

Vex couldn’t help but feel strange about the backlash of her kiss to Percy. After all that happened Vex hadn’t been surprised, Percy hadn’t been surprised. Nothing changed either, not on the field not in team decisions. It didn’t need to, Vex didn’t want the dance her brother and Keyleth had created. The slow spiral towards inevitable heartbreak. She pitied Keyleth who would live with the memory long after Vax had been taken into the Raven Queen’s embrace.

“Vex, are you alright?” Pike’s gentle question disrupted Vex’s mind wandering.

“Yes, Pike, I think I am.”

“You and Vax are fighting again?” Pike asked understanding.

“Yes and no. He and I disagree on things sometimes. It’s harder now, with a larger family. It’s not just Vax’s life I have to consider, I care for all of you.” Vex explained running her fingers along the pool of water she’d been sitting in front of.

“We all love you.” Pike replied sitting next to Vex. The half-elf smiled leaning her head down to tap Pike’s.

“I wish I could find the words to explain the things he doesn’t understand.”

“Sometimes Grog would want to do something that I knew would end terribly. Sometimes I’d say something but sometimes I would let him learn. It’s a balancing act this life we lead.” Pike explained wisely. Vex smiled in understanding.

“You are so good for us Pike. You remind me that the world has hope.” Pike beamed at the compliment, a gentle divine light in her eyes.

“Can you do something for me Vex?” Pike said suddenly, Vex turned to the cleric.

“Yes of course darling, whatever you need.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. I worry about Grog, you, everyone. Promise me if…If something happens that you’ll carry on, Vox Machina will carry on.” A cold chill crept into Vex’s spine.

“I will do everything in my power.” Pike smiled again, this time it had a twist of sadness and a taste of the future to come. Vex let her leave, the little gnome made of hope and war.

“I know you are there.” Vex called up to the tree. Percy giggled under his breath, a sound that was often mistaken for a cough or rushing air.

“I wasn’t trying to hide.” He admits as he steps out of the lowest hanging branch. Vex raises her eyebrow catching the hastily put together lie.

“Any reason you’ve chosen this tree?”

“The same reason you choose the pond, it’s peaceful here. Also Grog is trying to convince me that I can make something that explodes and it also a sword.”

“Why not set up a delayed explosion?” Vex asked softly, her mind whirling with thought. Percy blinked and reached for his pack where his pen and paper.

“You’ve become something of my muse.” He said after minutes passed as she watched him sketch out his idea.

“Have I? That’s such a lovely thing to say.” Vex teased resting her chin on the meat between his shoulder and neck. Percy paused to swivel his head and plant a kiss on her cheek before going back to sketching. They remained in the same position for hours, minds turning to function and creation. A quiet reprieve in the storm of battles and family interaction.

Grog knew herd life. He knew you throw enough people into a small space their natural inclination was to start fucking. His family, Vox Machina, however seemed to have never learned that little piece of information. Grog normally didn’t say anything to his companions about his past life. It made Pike sad and the rest nervous. But right now they were all being a bunch of dummies running around like spring maddened teenagers. First Vax and Keyleth did their awkward dance, which involved talking. Not really an interest to Grog. Percy and Vex were more understandable, they didn’t change, they just also fucked.

“Percy, can I ask you something?” Grog said in the din of a local tavern they’d scrounged up for a night. Percy nodded.

“I would be delighted.” Grog frowned at the word, but pushed past it.

“Why do Vax and Keyleth just talk? It seems like a waste of time.”

“Ah, well,” Percy said pushing his glasses further up his nose “Relationships for everyone are different.”

“You and Vex don’t have that problem.” Grog pointed out, trying to get a point of reference. Percy frowned, he hadn’t been aware that his a Vex’s relationship had been noticeable, even by the Barbarian.

“Everyone is different. Vex and I don’t feel the need to question the feelings we have. Vax and Keyleth have a lot more at stake should their relationship lead to certain places.” Grog huffed at the muddled words trying to parse them out in his head.

“That’s stupid.” Grog declared, Percy let out a sudden laugh.

“Not to them.” Grog snorted and returned to the bar for another round of ale. Percy hadn’t answered his question at all, Scanlan was better at this. The little Gnome was currently telling stories to a group of tavern rats. Grog caught the little man’s eye and with a few minutes the little Gnome was making his way to the Goliath.

“Grog?” Scanlan asked casually, Grog scooped up the Gnome and carried him out of the little tavern. Scanlan made no sound of protest, letting the adventure occur naturally.

“Something on your mind then?” Scanlan said.

“Why can’t people just fuck and be happy?” Grog asked, Scanlan blinked in surprise and then laughed a bit.

“What? Grog did you fuck someone?” Scanlan asked mirth dancing across his face.

“No, well I mean yes, but this isn’t about me. The group is all strange about Vex and Percy. They keep muttering under their breath about it.” Scanlan’s eyes fell a bit and the mention.

“Look Grog, it isn’t simple…”

“We’re gonna die a fiery, glorious death. Who cares who’s rolling in who’s sheets.” Grog growled trying to express his frustration. Scanlan’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“Do Goliaths court?”

“What?” Grog asked face turning into a confused mess.

“Uh, when you see a lady Goliath do you run at her with your cock out?” Scanlan revised.

“Only if you want your bits chopped off.” Grog replied, Scanlan nodded.

“Exactly. You have to talk to her, get to know her a bit. What’s happening with Vex and Percy or Vax and Keyleth, well that’s how they get to know one another.”

“It’s taking an awfully long time.” Grog growled, but his mind had been set to ease. He understood what was happening. Scanlan laughed.

“Yeah it is, but don’t worry too much alright Grog?”

“I knew you’d understand Scanlan.” Grog replied before turning back towards the noisy tavern.

Scanlan understood his place within Vox Machina. He didn’t delude himself with ideas of grandeur, Vox Machina existed to do good. But each individual, though with good intentions, would end up in the deepest levels of the Hells. (Pike being the exception to the rule, of course) Scanlan was a practical gnome. Life was short, the chance of him dying grew higher as they moved toward the battle with Thordak. The group was tense with the realization that they may not have another meal together as a complete family.

“Would you idiots relax?” Scanlan snapped as they ate their chicken dinner.

“Scanlan…” Pike whispered, her eyes filled with anxiety. 

“No, I’m not spending what could possible be my last dinner with a bunch of frowning faces. Vex get on your broom!” Scanlan ordered playfully. The ranger looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s actually down in Percy’s workshop.” She said with a cheeky grin. Scanlan raised an eyebrow in response.

“It must be serious if you’re leaving your broom at his place.”

“You’d be surprised how a magical broom can come in handy.” Vex said casually, Scanlan’s eyes widened for a moment before a lecherous smile stretched over his lips. Percy rolled his eyes ignoring the two pointedly.

“Does it now, any chance you’d show me?” Scanlan asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Do we have to do this at the dinner table?” Vax complained to his sister.

“Oh please brother, I can’t imagine what you and Keyleth get up to with her druid abilities.” Vex teased shoving her brother’s shoulder and sending a wink towards the aforementioned druid. Keyleth turned bright red in response and Scanlan burst into laughter. Sure enough the conversation that followed carried them easily into the evening. Everyone shared in laughter and love with one another, even as they went off to bed smile still coating their faces.

“What do you say Pike, join me in my rooms.” Scanlan teased as he walked her a familiar path. The other gnome smiled indulgently, she didn’t say no outright anymore, but she never said yes either. Scanlan figured it was a step in a better direction.

“Sorry Scanlan, but I need my sleep for the battle.” Pike said her eyes apologetic. Scanlan let out a dramatic sigh, and accepted his kiss on the cheek. He watched her close the door and stood in the hallway for a moment. He glance down to see Vex and Percy standing outside the young half-elf’s room. 

“Inside the room children!” Scanlan called “I don’t want to have to clean anything nasty off the walls!” Vex turned her head and winked at Scanlan, which made him laugh as Percy pushed off the wall and pulled Vex into the room. Scanlan stood in the empty hallway.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” Vax’s voice broke the silence.

“Fuck! Vax, you son of a bitch!” Scanlan shouted grasping his chest in surprise. “What are you doing creeping up on me?”

“Not my fault you didn’t notice.” Vax said with a smirk.

“Cut Percy some slack would you? He makes your sister happy, that alone should be celebrated.” Scanlan said returning to the previous comment. Vax frowned in response looking distastefully at the gnome.

“Look Vax, take it from your elder. She knows you don’t approve even if you hold your tongue. Try to make peace, we may die tomorrow.” With that flourish Scanlan retreated into his room, wondering where the surge of protectiveness had come from. There something about seeing happiness in the quiet moments before their inevitable doom, Scanlan wanted it to last. 

The battle with Thordak was all consuming, for hours they deal blow after blow. So many people fall in the process, Scanlan stopped keeping track when Kash sacrificed himself. It’s a miracle when the body finally falls. Of course on the ground with it was Vex and Percy, bodies barely recognizable in the flames. Vax made his way over to them his face twisted. Scanlan wondered what words were being whispered into the Paladin’s ear. Vax dropped to his knees.

“Please.” The half-elf pleaded under his breath. There was silence his head tilted as he heard a voice in the wind, and Vax began to cry. Scanlan felt his heart seize, the Raven Queen had denied her champion. Pike on her knees in prayer, blinked back the tears. It was too long, there wasn’t enough left of them to pull them from the abyss. Scanlan stared at the bodies and anger rose in his chest.

“No!” He found himself screaming, he dived for the pile of smoldering flesh and a hand stopped him. Grog stared at his family’s final resting place.

“It was a glorious death Scanlan.” He tried to offer in comfort. Scanlan glared.

“No, I won’t accept that.”

“They are on the other side. With mother.” Vax muttered, devastation deep in his words. Keyleth walked over to her lover and placed a hand on his shoulder, Vax shrugged it off. Scanlan caught the look in Vax’s eyes and fell to his knees. Pike knelt down and hugged him, Scanlan let the tears flow.

“They were in love, you know.” Scanlan said softly. Vax’s face turned suddenly his face marred with grief.

“Yes, they were. I hated every minute of it. And now I’d give anything to...anything to... ––why? Why her?” Vax dissolved into wracking sobs, Keyleth cradled him her own tears reddening her face.

Pike, as a cleric, knew that death came to everyone, even those who were loved and cherished. She had died, and dealt with the repercussions of that, but to be the one left behind, it was unbearable. Vox Machina buried Vex and Percy side by side, the funeral includes the entirety of Emon. Pike carved her patron into the wood of a tree Keyleth had grown, the Goddess to watch over their resting place for eternity. She went every night for a month to clean the grave, and when she got busy she still returned to the grave site in the dead of night. She spoke with them often, telling them how the country of Taldorei began to grow out of the ashes of Thordak’s body. She relayed the ridiculous stories that are told of the doomed lovers gone to fight dragons. Pike explained that Scanlan wrote much nicer songs and he was currently traveling around Taldorei, spreading the word of Thordak’s demise. 

Pike knew that time moved on, and for Vox Machina it did indeed continue forward. Pike found herself once more in the city of Vasselhiem. She watched Grog’s initiation in the Temple of Kord, proud of her brother for choosing a righteous path. Scanlan and Kayleigh travel the world together making up for the lost time between the father and daughter. They stop by the Temple of Sarenrae when they can, and Pike welcomed them every time. Scanlan was his charming self jokingly proposing marriage in his offhanded way. Pike almost said yes the last time he’d asked. The bard had asked her to marry him after performing his song, an ode to doomed lovers and short lives. It called up memories that Pike had long tucked away for her own sake. In the end though Pike smiled at the offer and shook her head no. Scanlan never asked again.

Pike saw Vax and Keyleth less than she would like, but with Keyleth the new headmistress of the air Ashari and Vax the only Paladin of the Raven Queen the couple’s time was in always in demand. Several times a year they found a way to talk to Pike and tell her of the deeds they’d managed to accomplish. Vax never referred to himself in the first person, when telling the stories of his missions he would say “We were attacked, we learned that…”. Pike doesn’t comment that Vax’s deeds were done on his own. Afterall, when he lost Vex he lost half of himself there was no need to point it out anymore. Eventually over the years, Vax doesn’t come back from his missions, even as the rumors of the Raven Queen’s Paladin become more fantastical. The next time Keyleth visited she’s a little older, much quieter, and very alone. Pike hugged her tightly and reminded her that Vex and Percy were still in love because for a member of Vox Machina there was comfort in that. Keyleth smiled brightly and thanked Pike before she left.

Vax watched Keyleth walk through the tree planted specifically for her ease of transportation. He missed the druid, there was no mistaking that, but he couldn’t be with her anymore. He couldn’t be with anyone. Pike stood at the temple door, looking directly at the hidden half-elf without seeing him. Vax took a deep breath and turned away. He headed into the Dusk Meadow towards Raven’s Crest. He was welcomed in as always, the denizens of the temple having already heard of his triumph in the east. Vax walked a familiar path to the Communion, he walked into the familiar cold arms of his Raven Queen.

“Brother! How did it go?” Vex asked from her place at the Raven Queen’s feet. Vax smiled.

“You know how it went.”

“Yes, but I do love to hear your stories. Percy does as well!” Vex said turning to her lover, sitting next to her. Vax and Percy shared a look, a smile of understanding.

“My Champion,” The Raven Queen whispered “you’ve earned your rest.” With that Vax sat down with his sister and spoke of the world still spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. I'm not really sure if Vax has gone insane from grief or not. I'll let you decide. Thank you for sticking until the end, I had intended for this to be a fun little shipping one-shot. And it turned into this mess. Keyleth is really hard to write for! Some of her motivations are really hard to understand, I hope I did her justice. She's a really lovely character in my opinion, I wish we knew more about her past. Thank you again for reading! Is it Thursday yet?


End file.
